


flowers for a boy

by pondify



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondify/pseuds/pondify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s becoming apparent to Dan that he’d much rather be on a date with their attractive waiter than the girl sitting across from him.</p>
<p>Or, the one where Louise keeps setting Dan up on awful blind dates at the same restaurant, and he keeps getting Phil as his waiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowers for a boy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from tumblr.

Dan’s lower lip aches from worrying it between his teeth, but he can’t seem to stop biting it as he approaches the restaurant. It’s a nice place, really – a small sandwich place not too far from his flat – but he’s a little too nervous and a little too irritated to care. If he’s told her once, he’s told Louise a thousand times that he doesn’t _need_ her help with dating, that if he’s going to find any kind of romance it’s going to be on his own time, but she refuses to listen.

And that’s why he’s here, at _Sam’s Sandwiches and Soup_ (a name with too much alliteration, if you ask him), about to meet some girl that Louise has set him up with on a blind date.

“Good evening, honey,” says the hostess cheerfully when he enters, making him flush. “Are you here alone this evening?”

“Uh, no,” Dan says, shuffling his feet awkwardly. “I’m, um, sort of on a blind date. I’m Dan Howell…?”

The hostess brightens a little. “Are you with a Miss Rebecca Levi?”

“That’s her,” Dan says, nodding with hopefully more confidence than he feels.

“Right this way, sir,” the hostess tells him, and Dan follows her to a table near the back, shoving his hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans.

The girl sitting at the table looks up at him and simply raises one eyebrow, looking rather unimpressed. “You’re Dan, then?”

“Yep,” he affirms, biting his lip again and sitting down across from her. “It’s nice to meet you, Rebecca.”

“You’re nearly ten minutes late,” the girl says curtly. “And it’s Becky.”

Dan feels himself redden again, ducking his head so his fringe flops into his face. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles, embarrassed.

Rebecca – _Becky_ – is fairly pretty, Dan thinks as he watches her roll her eyes, with her rosy lips and blonde curls, but he thinks she would look nicer if she smiled, which she hasn’t done since he arrived.

“Whatever. I’ll let it go, but I’m hoping next time you won’t show up quite so late,” Becky says sharply.

_Next time?_ Dan isn’t sure there will be a next time, especially if this girl continues to complain about him. He supposes he’ll just have to get through this one date, and perhaps her mood will improve.

“Wait, have you got _earrings_ on?” she asks, looking a little dismayed.

Dan frowns, opening his mouth to answer, but he’s interrupted by a soft, slightly Northern-accented voice saying brightly, “I see your date has arrived!”

He looks up at the tall, dark-haired man standing beside him; brown eyes meet brilliant blue, and Dan’s never seen a more beautiful color. The man smiles at him, and it’s so genuine that Dan has to smile back.

“I’m Phil, and I’ll be your waiter this evening,” the blue-eyed man continues. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Um… just water, please,” Dan says, fighting to tear his eyes away from the gorgeous man. This is ridiculous, he’s on a bloody _date_ , he can’t be making heart eyes at their waiter the entire time.

“Right,” Phil says, nodding briefly and turning to Becky. “Have you decided what you’re ordering yet, miss?”

“Not yet,” she says, and though she still sounds annoyed, her tone has softened a little. “I’ll need a bit more time.”

“All right, no problem,” Phil replies, smiling yet again. “Take your time. I’ll be back with your water in a minute,” he adds, glancing at Dan before turning and walking away.

Dan glances down at his menu to avoid Becky’s scrutinizing gaze, feeling his ears reddening a little as she stares at him.

“Your hair is too long,” she says after a moment.

Brow furrowing, Dan cards his fingers through his thick hair, pushing it away from his eyes a little. “I like it,” he says defensively.

Becky looks a little annoyed. “Your choice.”

They fall into an awkward silence, both of them scanning the menu over and over even after they’ve both picked out their meals. Dan doesn’t want to meet those piercing eyes again, and he finds himself wishing he’d never agreed to this date – although it’s not like Louise would’ve let him get away with not going.

“So, um… what kind of music are you into?” he asks after a minute or so, gathering his courage.

“Music?” Becky looks confused. “I don’t really listen to a lot of music.”

Dan tries not to wince. “Well, um, that’s okay. What do you like to do for fun?”

“I just love yoga,” she answers, and Dan thinks he detects a hint of haughtiness in her voice. “It’s so relaxing. Almost all my friends are from yoga, except for Louise and maybe a few others. What about you?”

_Yoga?_ He doesn’t even know the last time he exercised at all, much less talked about yoga. Dan laughs nervously, ruffling his hair again. “I – I spend a lot of time on the Internet, and playing video games,” he says.

Becky frowns. “Right,” she says, disdain practically dripping from her voice.

Like an angel sent from heaven or something, Phil chooses that moment to return with Dan’s water and a little notepad, that smile curving over his soft, pink lips again. “Are either of you ready to order?” he asks.

Dan clears his throat. “I’d like the grilled cheese,” he says, hoping his voice is clear enough, “with crisps on the side.”

“Got it.” Phil scribbles down his order and gives him a quick grin before turning to Becky and lifting his eyebrows slightly.

Dan doesn’t even bother to listen to what Becky orders. Her voice grates on his ears all the same, and he’s starting to wonder why Louise even thought they would work well together.

Phil’s accented voice is much gentler, and it makes him relax even though all Phil is saying is “Okay, great. Anything else I can get for you two?”

Dan shakes his head, trying not to stare too obviously at the other man. “Nope, that’s all for me,” he says, reminding himself yet again that he’s on a fucking date – even though it’s becoming apparent to him that he’d much rather be on a date with their attractive waiter than the girl sitting across from him.

“We’re good, thanks,” Becky says, and Dan actively fights the urge to roll his eyes at her bored tone.

“All right, your food should be ready soon,” Phil says, and Dan wonders how one person can smile so much while working. He can’t stop his eyes from following Phil until he’s out of his direct line of sight, and Becky notices.

“Oh my god, were you _checking out the waiter_? Louise didn’t tell me you were _gay_ ,” she says, sounding horrified.

Dan stiffens, his shoulders tensing. “I’m not gay!” he snaps, and _technically_ , it’s true.

“Fine, whatever,” Becky says grumpily. “I can’t help but get the feeling that I’m wasting my time here.”

Suddenly feeling a little guilty, Dan sighs. “Look, Becky, I’m sorry,” he apologizes. “I really want to try to get along with you, so maybe we could just do our best to enjoy the rest of this date?”

Becky frowns. “Does it seem like I’m _not_ trying?”

Fuck, that came out wrong.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant,” he says hurriedly, but Becky looks unimpressed.

“Sure,” she grumbles.

Dan pushes his fingers through his carefully straightened hair and sighs. This date is going even worse than he thought it would.

Phil returns with their food relatively quickly, which at least spares Dan from the uncomfortable silence for a few moments. “Enjoy your dinner,” he says cheerfully, setting their plates down in front of them.

“Thank you,” Dan says honestly, because even if his date is awful, at least he’ll probably enjoy the food.

“No problem,” Phil beams, walking away with the now-empty tray. Out of the corner of his eye Dan can see Becky watching him suspiciously, and he pretends not to notice as he turns to his food (without staring at the retreating form of their dark-haired waiter for longer than is appropriate).

Dan’s grilled cheese is surprisingly good – not that he expected this place to be bad, but he hasn’t had a sandwich this delicious in a long time. Fortunately, Becky seems to be enjoying hers as well, and he smiles a little.

“So, Dan…” Becky says a little awkwardly when they’re almost through their dinner. “I’m sorry this date isn’t going very well. I admit, I didn’t really want to come at all.”

Relieved, Dan huffs out a laugh. “Me neither,” he says. “I guess that’s one thing we do have in common.”

Becky finishes her sandwich and gives him her first real smile, and he was right, she _does_ look prettier. “You know, even if this was pretty awful, at least the food was good.”

Dan laughs again, louder this time. “Yeah, I think I’ll definitely be coming back to this place.” He’s kind of glad she doesn’t like him, because honestly, their mutual discomfort with each other is somehow helping them to get along.

He eats the last bit of his sandwich just as Phil returns once more with the bill, blue eyes bright and smile wide.

“Wow, done already?” he says jokingly.

“Yeah,” Dan says, a little flustered. “It was really good.”

“Glad you enjoyed it!” Phil says it so sincerely, with such a sweet smile, it seems like it’s not even a line he’s supposed to say. “I’ll leave the bill here with you, okay?”

“Thanks,” Becky says to him, and at least this time she’s attempting to sound polite.

As Phil walks away, Dan pushes his hand into his pocket, trying to find his wallet. “The least I can do is pay for you, since I was such a shitty date,” he chuckles self-deprecatingly.

She frowns at him. “You shouldn’t swear, Dan,” she says reproachfully.

Dan sighs a little, and there’s a tense pause before he says, “I’m still paying for you, though. It’s the least I can do.”

“Thank you,” she mutters.

Dan opens the bill and glances briefly at the price; fortunately, it’s not too expensive, and he pulls out a few tens and fives and puts them inside the bill. He and Becky spend the next two or so minutes sitting together in yet another awkward silence before Phil comes back to take the bill.

“Have a good evening,” Phil says, and he seems to be talking especially to Dan. When he smiles, his eyes crinkle at the corners, and Dan’s never seen something so adorable.

“You, too,” he replies, and he’s sure he’s blushing.

\---

It hasn’t even been two weeks, but after hearing about Dan’s disastrous date with Becky, Louise has already set him up with another one of her friends.

At the exact same damn restaurant.

This time, Dan makes sure to show up ten minutes early so he doesn’t repeat his experience from last time. He’s seated, fortunately, at a different table from before – he doesn’t think he’d be able to stand sitting at the same table on top of everything. Still, the whole thing so far seems very similar to last time, especially when a tall, dark-haired man approaches him.

“Good evening! I’m Phil and I’ll be –” The familiar Northern-accented voice cuts off when the man catches a glimpse of Dan, and his own face breaks into a grin. “Hey, it’s you!” Phil exclaims.

Dan can’t hold back the massive smile that stretches across his face. “Hello, Phil,” he greets the older man. “Surprised you remembered me.” Surprised and incredibly pleased, he adds to himself.

“Well, you _were_ just here a week and a half ago,” Phil says with a little laugh, and Dan’s face falls a little. He can’t figure out whether Phil remembers him because he, well, _noticed_ him or just because he was at the restaurant recently, but then he reminds himself that it doesn’t matter because _fuck it all, Dan, you’re on a date again, you shouldn’t be crushing on your goddamn waiter._

“So, are you on another date with that lovely girl from last time?” Phil continues the conversation, not seeming to notice Dan’s disappointment.

Dan snorts. “I wouldn’t exactly call her ‘lovely’,” he quips. “No, it’s another blind date. My friend is hell-bent on getting me a girlfriend – or a boyfriend, for that matter.” He hopes that Phil will pick up the hint he’s dropped and maybe realize how stunningly attractive Dan is, and then ask him out –

Wait. For all Dan knows, Phil is completely straight.

_Fuck my life._

“Really?” Phil looks mildly amused. “She must really want you to be happy then. I know a girl like that.”

“I think it’s more that she thrives on seeing me uncomfortable,” Dan says, rolling his eyes.

Phil giggles, lifting a hand to cover his mouth. “I’m sorry your last date didn’t work out,” he says, like an afterthought.

“Don’t be. I’m not,” Dan scoffs, which only serves to make Phil laugh harder. As the waiter lowers his hand, Dan catches a glimpse of Phil’s tongue poking out between his teeth, and his heart absolutely melts.

“Well, as much as I enjoy talking to you –” Phil winks, and Dan feels himself go bright red “– I don’t want to be caught slacking off on the job. Can I get you something to drink?”

“Just water’s fine, thanks,” Dan says, just as a pretty girl with short brown curls slides into the seat across from him.

“Hi, are you Dan?” the girl asks, and she seems nice enough as she gives him a hesitant smile.

“Y-yeah, that’s me,” he says. “You must be Lucie, it’s nice to meet you.”

Lucie nods, then looks up at Phil. “Oh, hello,” she says.

“Hi!” Phil smiles at her. “I’m Phil, I’m your waiter… but you probably figured that out already. Would you like a drink?”

“I’ll take a water,” Lucie says, and Dan swears he sees her cheeks turn pink. A wave of jealously washes over him, quickly followed by guilt; wasn’t he just thinking about how cute Phil is himself?

Phil seems oblivious to Lucie’s apparent attraction to him, or if he notices, he doesn’t show it. “Right, two waters, then,” he says. “I’ll have those right out.”

When Phil is gone, Lucie turns sparkling brown eyes on Dan. “He was nice,” she gushes a little.

“Yeah,” Dan says, shifting uncomfortably. The girl he’s on a date is attracted to their waiter, whom Dan also has a crush on – he doesn’t think he’s ever been in this kind of situation before. Scratch that, he _knows_ he’s never been in this situation before. “I had him last time I was here, too.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” Lucie says. Seeming to remember what she’s here for, she blinks and turns her attention on Dan. “So, um, how old are you, then?”

Dan blinks, flushing a little. “I’m twenty-three,” he says.

“Oh, really? I’m twenty-one,” she says, smiling. “Are you in school?”

He winces, remembering his law experience. “No, um, I dropped out of uni a few years ago,” he explains, cheeks turning a darker shade of red.

“Why?” she presses.

“It just… wasn’t my thing,” he says, anxious to change the subject. “What about you?”

“Oh, yes. I’m studying law,” Lucie says with a grin, and Dan’s eyes widen slightly. “It’s absolutely wonderful.”

_This is going to be a long night,_ Dan thinks with a barely audible sigh.

He half-listens to Lucie ramble about her law studies, scanning his menu in the meantime, the whole thing reminding him a little too much of his own time at uni. Before long, fortunately, he’s saved by Phil return with their drinks, and Dan orders the same grilled cheese as before. Lucie orders one of the soups, and Phil’s off again, Lucie’s eyes glued to him the entire time.

“Sorry, I’ve got to use the restroom,” Dan blurts out before she can start talking again, and he stands up, giving her an apologetic little smile as he heads to the back of the restaurant.

Dan stares at himself in the bathroom mirror, steeling his nerves. He just has to make sure this girl doesn’t keep talking about her school or he’s going to go insane – he already feels guilty enough about dropping out years ago, and he doesn’t need this on top of it.

Sighing, he runs a hand through his brown hair and looks away from the mirror, feeling rather self-conscious. He’s left his earrings out on this date, remembering how Becky had reacted to them, but now he’s second-guessing himself – should he have worn them? Does he look better with them in or out? And is this dark blue plaid button-up casual enough, or should he roll up his sleeves?

He’s overthinking and he knows it, so he mutters a curse under his breath, brushes a stray hair away from his eyes, and heads out of the bathroom – only to run directly into a certain dark-haired man, who yelps in surprise and almost drops the tray he’s carrying.

“Oh, God! I’m sorry,” Dan stutters. Without thinking he reaches out, his hands closing over Phil’s in an attempt to both steady himself and stop the other from dropping the tray, on which two water glasses are balanced.

Phil laughs, and it’s probably just his imagination, but Dan thinks he almost sounds nervous. Which means the slightly pink tinge to Phil’s pale cheeks is also Dan’s imagination… right?

“It’s okay. You just startled me a bit there,” Phil says, smiling a bit shyly and looking down at where Dan’s hands are still covering his.

It takes Dan longer than it probably should that his hands shouldn’t be there anymore, and when he does, he quickly pulls back, blushing and shoving his hands into his pockets as if hiding them from sight. “Sorry, I’m sorry,” he says again, feeling himself die a little inside.

Phil giggles again, and his blue eyes are impossibly soft in the semi-darkness of the back of the restaurant, making Dan’s heart thud a little faster in his chest. “Don’t worry about it, honestly,” he says.

“Right, okay,” Dan says, taking a deep breath and rocking back and forth on his heels a little. “Um, I’m just gonna… go sit down now.”

“I was actually headed to your table myself,” Phil says, nodding slightly at the tray in his hands. “Mind if I walk with you?”

Dan chuckles, starting to walk back toward his table with Phil falling into step beside him. “It’s not like I have much choice, now, do I?” he teases a little.

Phil beams at him, and _God,_ is it beautiful. “Nope,” he says cheerfully, and Dan grins as he sits down across from Lucie – the girl whom, truth be told, he’s practically forgotten about.

Is he a terrible person? Yeah, probably.

The rest of the date is… uncomfortable, to say the least. Lucie just doesn’t stop _talking_ – Dan can barely get a word in edgewise, so he just stays mostly silent, sneaking glances in Phil’s direction whenever the waiter is anywhere nearby.

He’s _not_ cheating, he reminds himself when he feels a flash of guilt. He’s just admiring a very adorable, very sweet man. And anyway, he’s not even dating Lucie, so why would it matter?

By the time Phil brings their bill round, Dan is honestly sick of Lucie’s rambling. He shoots Phil a look when Lucie is looking down at the bill, a look that says something along the lines of _Please get me the fuck away from here._

“Um, sir,” Phil says after a moment, “someone’s found a wallet in the bathroom. We think it may be yours, could you come check?”

Gratitude floods through Dan, and it’s a testament to his acting skills when he stands, giving a nervous-sounding laugh and glancing apologetically at Lucie. “Sorry, I’ll be right back,” he says, following Phil away from the table.

“Did I really leave my wallet in the bathroom?” Dan asks once they’re out of earshot, patting his pockets as if searching for it.

Phil gives him a little smirk over his shoulder. “You know you didn’t,” he says.

Dan laughs. “Yeah, I know. Thanks for getting me out of there.”

“You know you have to go back and pay for your date, right? You can’t just leave her there,” Phil tells him.

“Don’t worry, I’m always a gentleman,” Dan says, winking. “I just didn’t want to go hide in the bathroom again, otherwise she’s gonna think I have indigestion or something.”

Wow, Dan. _Indigestion!_ So fucking romantic.

Dan is on the verge of a panic attack when he realizes that Phil’s cheeks have flushed a light red, and the subsequent realization that it must be from his own subtle flirting delights him to no end.

“Yeah, I bet,” Phil says. “Is she a good date, then?”

Dan groans a little. “Not really, to be honest. She literally won’t stop talking.” Deciding to test something, he adds, “You know, she’s been making eyes at you all night.”

“Has she?” Phil’s got that look of slight amusement on his face again, and is that a good sign?

Dan bites his lip, giving him a quick once-over. “I can see why,” he says, pitching his voice just slightly lower, than averts his eyes. “D’you think it’s been long enough for you to have ‘given me back my wallet’?”

Phil is oddly silent, and Dan turns back to him, raising an eyebrow quizzically. The black-haired man’s cheeks have turned a darker red than before, and at Dan’s glance he clears his throat, eyes darting away. “Y-yeah, probably. I’ll see you ‘round, Dan.”

There’s a little thrill in Dan’s stomach when that voice says his name, and he doesn’t know how Phil knows it but he doesn’t even care as he says, “Yeah, see ya, Phil –” and gives a little two-fingered salute as he heads back towards his table to pay for Lucie.

And even though the date was a complete failure, Dan is walking on air as he heads home, his mind filled with shining blue eyes, a bright, affectionate grin, and the memory of soft hands beneath his own.

\---

It’s even less time before Louise is throwing yet another girl at Dan; this one is called Sophie, and is, according to Louise, “a bit shy”. What with Dan’s crippling social awkwardness and this girl’s apparent shyness, he’s absolutely positive this date is going to be absolutely horrible, just like all the rest.

Oh, yeah, and here’s the kicker: it’s once again at the same restaurant. So on top of an inevitably awkward date, he’s going to have to deal with his crush on Phil the whole time.

Dan could talk for hours about how much Phil irritates him. Those annoyingly gorgeous blue eyes, that stupidly adorable grin where his tongue pokes out between those damn perfect teeth, and the way his inky black hair sweeps across his forehead and frames his stupid beautiful face…

It’s safe to say that Dan is probably at least a little bit obsessed with Phil.

So there he is, barely a week later, walking into the restaurant fifteen minutes early (if he’s learned anything, it’s that he should _always_ be early to a date) and being escorted to the table that Louise’s reserved for him and Sophie. Again, it’s right in the same area as before, so it’s more than likely that Phil will be his waiter again as well.

Sure enough, hardly a minute after Dan’s sat down, a familiar voice greets him, “Hey, Dan.”

“Evening, Phil,” Dan answers, turning a little and smiling up at Phil. As always, his heart skips a beat at the sight of that adorable face.

“Hey, you’ve gotten your hair cut,” Phil says suddenly, his eyes lighting up. “It’s shorter!”

“Yeah,” Dan says, laughing self-consciously. “I’m still not sure I like it.”

“Well, I do. It suits you,” Phil says, reaching down and ruffling Dan’s fringe.

Dan slaps his hand away automatically, quickly pushing his hair back into place. “What th – _Phil!_ ” he whines. “That took me literally for _ever_ to do!”

Giggling, Phil looks down at him fondly. “All right, fine. So is this another date, then?”

“Yeah, I suppose,” Dan answers, sighing and picking at a loose thread on his shirt. “I don’t know why my friend keeps making me do this.”

“Well, why don’t you just go on a date with somebody that you like?” Phil suggests, glancing away. “I mean, that’s what I would do if I were you – if you like somebody, that is.”

Dan stares at him, blinking once. “Yeah?” he says after a moment, an idea starting to form in his head.

“Yeah. It might show your friend that you can find someone on your own, you know?” Phil shrugs.

A little smile curves Dan’s lips. “That’s a good idea, Phil. I think I might try that,” he says.

Phil nods quickly, not noticing Dan’s smirk. “Right, I’ll, uh – I’ll go get you some water, o-or something,” he says quickly, turning and walking back toward the kitchen.

Dan leans back, folding his arms and letting his smile grow wider. That idea is shaping itself in the back of his mind, and it might possibly be the best idea he’s ever had.

\---

The third date is painfully awkward – Sophie is beyond shy; she hardly speaks a word to him all night, and Dan is still cringing about it all hours later – but he isn’t too bothered. Within the long awkward silences at dinner, he’s been developing his plan, and it’s a damn good one, if he does say so himself.

After he pays for his date (his wallet is honestly suffering from all of this), Dan heads home and calls Louise. She picks up after the second ring, far too exuberant for this late at night.

“Hello, Dan! How was your date? Did you and Sophie get on?”

“Not really,” Dan says.

“Oh.” Louise is quiet for a moment. “Well, that's okay! I’ve got loads more friends I can call –”

“Louise,” Dan interrupts. “I don’t want you to set me up on another date.”

She sighs heavily. “I know you don’t, but Dan, I just want you to –”

“ _Louise._ What I mean is that I don’t want you to set me up with one of your friends,” he tries again. “But I do want you to help me plan another date with someone else.”

“I know you’re – wait, what?” Louise says, and her voice rises in both pitch and volume with excitement. “Oh my god, Dan! Do you like someone?!”

“Yeah,” Dan mumbles, already half-regretting this.

“Oh, tell me everything! What’s her name?”

Dan bites his lip. “Um… h-his name’s Phil,” he says quietly, with some difficulty.

A short pause. “What a lovely name,” Louise says, her voice just a touch gentler, and Dan’s never felt more relieved. “How’d you meet him?”

“At that restaurant you keep sending me to,” he answers. “He’s been my waiter every time, and I guess I kind of just…”

“Oh my god,” Louise says again, sounding incredibly amused. “Now I know why none of these dates have been a success, you’ve been busy with your boy.”

Dan’s cheeks burn. “Hey! None of them liked me either,” he defends himself, but he’s laughing.

“Wait a second, you said his name’s Phil, right?” Louise’s voice somehow becomes even more enthusiastic. Dan makes a slight noise of agreement and she continues, “Is he giant, like, as tall as you are, and thin, with black hair and blue eyes?”

“Um, yes?” Dan isn’t sure how she knows this.

“That’s Phil Lester! Oh my god, I’ve known him for ages! If I’d have known you liked boys I would’ve set you two up forever ago.”

“Shut up,” Dan laughs. “Don’t you dare try to take credit for this.”

“I won’t, but – oh! I’m so happy for you!” Louise squeals. “So you said you wanted to ask him out, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dan says and takes a deep breath. “Here’s what I had in mind…”

\---

Dan waits a whole two weeks before putting the plan into action. The wait is agony, and there’s times when he gets so nervous thinking about it that he honestly considers just going “fuck it” and throwing the whole plan out the window, but Louise constantly assures him that the plan is a wonderful one.

He can only hope that Phil thinks so too.

At last the day arrives, and Dan’s never felt more anxious about a date in his life. He straightens his hair and wears his favorite button-up shirt with his black earrings, and even puts on a little cologne for good measure. On his way to the restaurant he stops by a little shop and buys a small bouquet of roses.

When he arrives, he gives a shy smile to the hostess and says, “Uh, I’m so sorry about this, but do you think you could send Phil Lester to my table?”

“I’m afraid Mr. Lester is on break right now –” the hostess begins.

“I – I know. This is… I mean, these are…” Dan fumbles over his words, cheeks reddening as he gestures to the flowers in his hand.

The hostess’s face suddenly clears. “Oh! I see.” She smiles brightly at Dan and begins walking toward the seating area. “If you’ll come with me, Mr. Howell, I’ll get you a seat and bring Mr. Lester out for you.”

“Thank you,” Dan mumbles, gripping the roses a little tighter and following the hostess. She leads him to a table that just so happens to be on the opposite side of the restaurant to where the rest of Dan’s dates have been over the past month, and somehow that makes him smile.

Once he’s seated, the hostess smiles at him again and says, “I’ll have him out in just a moment.”

“Thanks,” Dan repeats, doing his best to return her smile.

It’s only about five or six minutes later, but it feels like years before Phil’s voice behind him says, “Dan?”

Dan jumps up, almost knocking both his chair and the table over and nearly dropping the flowers in his haste. “Ph-Phil!” he stammers, blushing.

“Hi,” Phil greets him, a grin spreading over his face.

And now Dan is staring openly, because this is the first time he’s ever seen Phil dressed casually – in a blue button-up with black hearts scattered across the fabric and black jeans – and Dan swears he has never seen anyone look so good in his entire life.

“Uh,” he gets out, “h-hi, Phil.”

Phil’s forehead creases a little, and now he’s frowning. “Mrs. Jones said you needed to see me. Is everything okay?”

Dan coughs a little. “Y-yeah, fine,” he says quickly. “But, um, I’ve been thinking, and…”

He holds out the roses, and Phil’s eyes widen a little, but Dan doesn’t lose his nerve – he swallows hard and says, “I decided to take your advice. Would you like to join me for dinner?”

And when Phil’s eyes soften and he smiles wider than Dan’s ever seen, reaching out to take the flowers with his fingers brushing Dan’s as he says, “Of course I would –” well, Dan thinks this may be the beginning of something beautiful.


End file.
